


oh please, say to me you’ll let me be your (wo)man (i wanna hold your hand)

by whitetiger1249



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, April is half dramatic gay and half yearning smol bean, Couch Esposito need to chill, Ellen Johnson is a Stepril Shipper, F/F, Post Episode: s01e10 Something Sour Patch, Sad Puppy Sterling, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, There was only one bed! or in this case tent!, They're going camping!, hand holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitetiger1249/pseuds/whitetiger1249
Summary: SPOILERS FOR TEENAGE BOUNTY HUNTERS. Post S1 EP 10 AU “Something Sour Patch”.April wonders if she’s being punished by God because he sure has a sense of humor. Or maybe Ellen just really really realllly wants April and Sterling to be friends again. Because it seems that she will be sharing a tent with her sort of ex, Sterling.It’s been a month since the lock-in, a month of radio silence between April and Sterling. When Coach Esposito and Ellen decide that the debate team needs to go camping during a three day weekend for “team bonding”, April wants nothing better than to hide out in her house with Sergeant Bilko. But Stevens don’t run from their problems. They aggressively and forcefully crush any competition. Uh, maybe that might be why her dad was in jail.It doesn’t help matters that Sterling hasn’t been acting like her usually bubbly self since the lock in and what’s with her dad, asking about Blair and Sterling? It doesn’t matter. One way or another, April’s going to make the most of this trip and she might enjoy spending time with Sterling.  . . Might.
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley, Blair Wesley & Sterling Wesley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	oh please, say to me you’ll let me be your (wo)man (i wanna hold your hand)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guy, gals and non-binary pals! I know I should be focusing on my “Shot Through the Heart” fic but this idea has been swirling in my head for a while. This was also inspired by onlythingbetterthanhairspray’s fic, “you can lay your hands on me”. Totally recommend checking it out if you’re a fan of Stepril & the one bed trope. If you can spot the pun in the chapter title, good for you! I am “sorry, not sorry” for my dad jokes. I love puns! Also the title is from the Beatle's "I Want to Hold Your Hand".
> 
> So this is my version of sharing a bed trope except they’re sharing a tent. I am also a sucker for whump and hurt/comfort so expect some of that plus some anime/manga tropes that have been used for group trips. I’ll be back working on my other fic and this one. Hope you enjoy!

April was not afraid to get her hands dirty.

Yes, April believed that everything has its place and that “cleanliness is a state of purity, clarity and precision” but she could garden, cook and build with the best of them. She wasn’t afraid to work hard but she had high standards for the people around her and of course, the highest of standards for herself.

Camping was not on her Top 5 favorite activities to do. She preferred staying in a cabin, resort or house. She preferred buildings with running water, electricity and wi-fi. Not that she couldn’t rough it in a tent and enjoy nature. She loved going on hikes, swimming in lakes and enjoying a nice campfire. She just enjoyed civilization and all the amenities it provided. She had no idea why Coach Esposito and Ellen decided it was a good idea to decide to rough it and camp the old fashion way. Without a camp site, bathrooms and a water spout. Ellen had reassure them that she brought an emergency first aid kit and had a satellite phone in case anything happened. April didn’t know where the hell Ellen got both of those but was glad for Ellen’s pragmatism despite her innocent and oblivious demeanor. 

At the moment, April would have given anything to be reading a book in her favorite armchair in her room than in the Georgian wilderness. It didn’t help that Ellen kept spouting fun facts about Cloudland State Park nor did the view of Sterling’s toned and lithe body expertly navigating the trail help her mental state.

Sterling was dressed in hiking boots, navy blue jeans, a long button up red and black flannel covered with a blue jean jacket and a red beanie. When Sterling had arrive at the school parking lot being dropped off by Blair, who had given her the stink eye, April had almost choked on her own spit. Sterling was a vision like a model that had stepped out of the pages of Sports Illustrated. Her face had become flushed and her body thrummed with the need to grab Sterling’s lapels and pull her down for a kiss. Sterling had looked reluctant to step out of the car but Blair had said something encouraging and gave her a firm hug. Sterling lifted her eyes and their eyes had met across the parking lot.

Sky blue eyes met hazel and April’s heart fluttered. But something was off. Sterling’s eyes was missing their usual optimism and vitality. Instead they were dull and lifeless as if Sterling had an invisible weight pulling her down. She had expected to be the first one to look away but Sterling had ducked her head and hunched her shoulders. A long 3 hour drive later, they had arrived at the park with April doing her best to avoid Sterling. Which was a feat especially since the 11 seater school van was a tight closed space. The debate team consisted of 6 students and 2 teachers total. There was Draven (the delinquent goth guy), Tamika (who wore glasses that made her look like the tootsie pop owl), David (the guy with the comb over parted hair) and Sahil (who had lucisous black hair). April was able to claim the back seated area and as the first female captain, declared that she had the right to have a space for herself. Everyone had acquiesed. Some with a huff, others with a defeated shrug. Sterling hadn’t even glanced in her direction. Part of her traitorious heart had sank at the lack of acknowledgement.

Now miles into the wilderness with just the team and the chaperones for company, April couldn’t avoid Sterling forever. But she would try her damnedest to have a drama free trip and prayed to God that things would run smoothly. She was actually excited to try the challenging Waterfalls trail and had brought a nice camera to capture the Cherokee and Hemlock falls. She had been able to squeeze some horseback riding onto the itinerary at the end of the trip and had debated the pros and cons with Coach. 

Focusing back on the trail, April wondered how much longer they had to hike to get to the campsite. As if in answer to her thoughts Ellen had shouted, “It’s not much farther”. Some students had groaned in answer while others adjusted their packs. April had brought her usual backpacking gear that she used on her trips with her parents. Other students had foolishly packed more than they needed and was told by their chaperones to leave non-essentials back at the parking lot.

It was around 4’ o clock in the afternoon and it had taken most of the morning to drive to Cloudcanyon State Park. After arriving in the parking lot of the park and checking in at the visitor center for all their permits and getting a safety lecture, they had drove and parked their van at the foot of a mountain. Then started the long trek to their camping site.

She had made some small talk with Tamika about her family’s company who was in the oil business and actually had an interesting conversation with Draven about the pros and cons of egalitarianism and how the “alternative/goth kids” altrustic efforts were going. She did her best not to let her gaze linger on Sterling’s form but her gaze always seemed to get pulled back. She noticed that Sterling had talked with Sahil and Ellen but uncharacteristically, kept to herself. A flicker of jealous had sparked when she saw that Sterling had giggled at a joke Sahil had made and April had to restrain herself from ripping Sahil’s arm when she laid a hand on Sterling’s shoulder. She hoped that no one had noticed but caught Draven’s raised brow when she glanced back at him.

They broke through a canopy of trees and a large clearing appeared. Sighs of relief and happiness drifted through the clearing. All the students congregated toward the middle of the clearing which was located towards the middle of the mountain. Coach Esposito and Ellen clapped their hands and the chattering of the students ceased. 

Cupping his hands into a makeshift blowhorn Coach announced, “It’s 5 o’ clock. It time to set up the tents and make our campsite. By 5:30 I want everyone’s tents to be set up and everyone’s things squared away. Remember, if you ever need to go anywhere whether it’s to gather firewood or go to the bathroom bring a buddy. You’re buddy is going to be the person, you’re sharing a tent with. Now Ellen is going to read off who you’re paired with and you will grab your tent and set it up.”

At hearing her cue, Ellen gave a little shake and dance. Cupping her hands, she enthusiastically announced, “Hey y’all. Isn’t this exciting! We just finished a 5 mile hike. Good job! Now, we’re all here to have fun and to bond so we can have team unity.”

“So that we can crush our enemies errr competition!” Coach piped in aggressively.

“Yes . . . thank you, Coach. Now, here’s your buddy for the next two days. . .

Draven & David.

Tamika & Sahil.

April & Sterling”

At those words, two heads shot to look at Ellen. For the first time this day, April saw Sterling’s eyes erupt with emotion and April saw fear, hope and resignation before the emotions bled from her eyes. Her heart sank at the blank face that Sterling sported. It was odd to not be able to see Sterling’s emotions all over her face. One of the things she lov- liked about Sterling was how passionate and expressive her face was. During the debate, despite her churning misdirected anger and confusion at Sterling’s 180, Sterling’s newfound confidence had been hot. She had straightened her back and the satisfaction that splayed when she annihilated her debate opponents had turned April on. It was also one of the reason, April had enjoyed antagonizing Sterling. Sterling’s brows would slant in an angry line, her nose would flare and there was a fire and look that was only reserved for April. Even Blair’s teasing and antics didn’t cause that expression on Sterling’s face. April knew that because Blair had pissed off Sterling one day at school by accidentally leaving Sterling stranded because she went to hang out with the lacrosse team and had took the Volt. Sterling had angrily scolded Blair but the annoyance and irritation had never reached the levels that April could stir.

She had enough self awareness to realize that she was not the best at expressing her feelings to the girls she liked in healthy ways. That her massive repressed crush made her act like a mythic bitch.

Shock, delight and fear shot through April at Ellen’s words. Every since the lock-in, she had decided to lay low and had rejected Luke’s offer when he asked her out. She realized that she had enough shit to deal with at home and she didn’t need the added stretch of forcing herself to date Luke when she would rather be with Sterling. Things at home felt like she was in the middle of a cold war and her dad was Russia and her mom was the U.S. There was this illusion that everything was normal. Her father acted as if he hadn’t gone to jail and had beaten a prostitute half-dead and cheated on her mom. He asked for daddy-daughter time, asked about what book she was currently reading and left her little gifts and notes at the door of her room. Her mom on the other hand, still went to work at her clinic as a physician, gardened and made a family dinner every Friday. But when they thought she wasn’t paying attention, her mother’s eyes and smile would turn cold when looking at her father. Her father eyes would turn hard and he would meet her mom’s challenge with a glint in his eyes. She found more beer bottles in the recycling bin during the week than usually and her father’s office which was usually opened so that mom and her could get some paperwork or homework done with him was now firmly shut. She wanted to pull her hair out at all the unspoken words, arguments and anger that lingered in the air. School and all her extracurriculars was her escape and she was glad that going on this trip had excused her from their monthly getaway to the lake house. She made sure she wasn’t going to be the reason why the nukes went flying. It hadn’t left her time to breathe and she felt herself become crankier which in turn made her more neurotic than usual. She was also achingly sad about not only her family situation but the devastated look Sterling gave her the night at the lock in that had been seared to her brain. It had been a month since the lock in and neither of them had spoken a word to each other besides the minimum required for school or fellowship.

A part of her was hoping that Ellen would allow them to switch buddies so she could avoid Sterling forever but a big part of her  **needed** to know why Sterling looked like someone had crushed her hopes and dreams. Guilt bubbled up in her stomach. Was it because she broke Sterling’s heart or was it something else? She steeled herself and pasted on her Head Bitch in Charge face and turned to strut towards Ellen. It was time to look Ellen straight in the eye and lie her head off.


End file.
